


Pervy Hobbits

by Not_You



Series: Welcome To Greyhame Academy [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is once again pounced on by pervy hobbits and Pippin is a size queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervy Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LolaEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEvil/gifts).



Even with everything else they've done together, Boromir can't help but be a little nervous about this last frontier. Not too nervous to sexile poor Faramir again, but he still jumps when the doorbell rings. With a last glance in the mirror to make sure his hair isn't doing anything stupid, he goes and lets his hobbits in. Like most doorbells in Little Gondor, his is too high for them to easily reach, but they're too nimble and inventive for it to inconvenience them much. Pippin hops down from Merry's shoulders as Boromir opens the door, and beams up at him.

"Good afternoon!" His hair is longer now, a riot of golden curls that Boromir will never get tired of touching. Merry brushes at the shoulders of his jacket, grumbling and handing one of two cloth grocery sacks back to Pippin.

He chuckles, standing aside to let them in. "And to you, little ones. Poor Merry, are you always on the bottom?" He shuts the door and locks it.

"You should know better than anyone else that I'm not," Merry says, grinning.

Boromir blushes and laughs. "True enough." Both of them have had him by now, of course, together and separately, with lovely plump little cocks that slide and tickle like fingers, slipping into him almost before he knows it. This leads him right back to what Pippin has insisted they do today, though, and makes him nervous all over again. Merry sees it in his face and sighs, setting his bag down to hug Boromir's leg. Pippin has roamed on into the kitchen, singing. Boromir crouches to hold Merry properly

"Boromir," he says, stroking Boromir's hair, "he'll be fine. I don't know if it's possible for that fool of a Took to hurt himself on cock, but if it is he won't do it with me around."

He chuckles. "Thanks, love."

"Besides, you wouldn't hurt him for the world. I know _you'll_ do your part. If any harm was to come to Pip today, I'd lay money to it being his fault."

"I heard that, Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Pippin calls, "And we brought plenty of lube, so there!"

"We have brought plenty of lube," Merry says, picking up his bag again. It's full of actual groceries, a lot of it the small but flavorful Shire produce that all the hobbits Boromir knows prefer. "And enough for a good meal after, seeing as you've fed us so often and so well."

Boromir blushes again, but stands and follows Merry into the kitchen. All the furniture and fixtures are too large, of course, but they navigate most of it with ease, and Pippin is sitting on the counter, crunching a carrot. Merry soon has his own bag of food stashed away, and Pippin soon has the carrot eaten, leaving both of them with nothing to focus on but Pippin's ultimate goal. They herd Boromir into the bedroom and clamber up onto his bed, grinning expectantly at him.

"Am I to be a show?" he asks them, and they just laugh.

"You always are, love," Pippin tells him. "It's a wonder we don't all go around walking into things, blinded by your beauty." Boromir rolls his eyes, and pulls his shirt off over his head, posing just a little as he does. Pippin sighs dreamily, his chin cupped in his hands. "Have we ever told you that we love how hairy you are?"

"From time to time," Boromir says, wriggling out of his jeans.

"How you manage to be a bear and a honeycake at the same time, I will never know," Merry tells him, and Boromir laughs, stepping out of the crumpled jeans and pulling off his boxers to stand completely naked before his hobbits, who are watching him with shining eyes and making no move to do anything about their own clothes.

"Well?" he says, hands on his hips in mock annoyance.

"You are a vision," Merry says, and hops down from the bed, shrugging out of his own jacket and holding a hand out for Pippin's as he tears it off and struggles out of the rest of his clothes, tangling himself in his pants and trying to kick his big feet free. Boromir laughs again and sprawls beside him, giving him a sloppy kiss as he helps him escape.

"Thanks!" Pippin chirps, naked and flushed and so fucking _cute_. Boromir rolls onto his back, taking Pippin with him, a giggling, golden bundle. He's not really what hobbits would call blonde, but then Boromir is almost a redhead by Gondor standards, and in the blaze of afternoon sunlight through the high window above the bed, Pippin glows.

"Beautiful," Boromir murmurs, and kisses him, used to little hobbit mouths now. They're small, but generous and responsive, much like their owners. Pippin sucks on the tip of his tongue and he whines.

"Well, what a fine how-d'you-do," Merry says, still on the floor, and Boromir gives a guilty little start, looking over Pippin's shoulder at him.

"Need a hand?"

"I'll manage, you keep debauching Pippin."

Boromir obeys, and soon Merry's tiny weight is dipping the mattress beside them. Boromir turns his head to kiss him, and then lets two pairs of little hands prod him 'rightways with the bed.' Once his head is at the head and his feet are at the foot, he is attacked by hobbits. They cover him in kisses and bites and suck on his nipples and run their fingers through his hair and tell him how beautiful it is. He can't do much more than clutch weakly at both of them and to kiss them when he gets a chance, making all the usual little noises they force out of him. He has long since given up trying to muffle them, because Merry and Pippin like them, and that makes high-pitched sighs, pathetic whimpers, and even mewling all right.

Once they have him in a helpless frenzy, the cold-hearted little bastards abandon him. Well, not entirely. They cuddle in on each side of him and kiss across him, rutting against his thighs. He gives each little ass a loving squeeze, enjoying the way they fit into his hands and feel nothing at all like children, with invisible coarse hair and thick muscle. They both make appreciative noises, and Pippin reaches back to guide Boromir's first finger between his cheeks to caress his hole. He's still dry, so Boromir just rubs him for a bit before letting him crawl over his body to Merry. Boromir shifts to give them room and rolls onto his side to watch as Merry lubes his fingers and slides two into Pippin, who just lies flat on his back and wallows in it.

"Always so wanton," Merry says, in tones of deepest affection.

"M'm," Pippin agrees, wiggling. His eyes are closed and his dreamy smile makes Boromir wish those drawing lessons in his youth had paid off. This is a look that deserves a portrait. Rather than saying so, because they'd only tease, Boromir kisses Pippin's forehead.

"My sweet hobbits," he says softly, and Merry grins.

"You're more delicious than we could ever be, honeycake. Here, come and help me." He slides part of the way out and waits for Boromir to slick his own fingers. "Just one for now."

"You're no fun," Pippin says, and Merry slaps his thigh.

"You hush. We're getting you open properly." They take their time over it, Boromir's one thick finger pushing in with three of Merry's tiny ones. Pippin moans, clenches, and then opens, almost sucking them deeper. "There," Merry coos, kissing his belly. "There."

It feels like years of stretching Pippin, and Boromir wonders how in the world he can feel both like he'll die if he doesn't come this instant and like it doesn't matter at all. Merry kisses and bites him as they work on Pippin, and by the time he decides they're ready, Boromir has mostly forgotten his earlier nerves. Pippin mewls miserably as they both slide out and wipe their hands, but rises on shaky knees to help Merry push Boromir onto his back again and lube his cock.

Only when Pippin is straddling him, feet planted on the mattress to get him high enough, does Boromir feel a return of his misgivings. He just looks so fucking huge and blunt and impossible with his tip lined up against Pippin. "Pip..."

"If you need to stop now of course I will," Pippin pants, biting his lip as he uses the head of Boromir's cock to spread the lube, "but I can't say I won't be disappointed."

Boromir laughs weakly, letting his head drop back onto the pillow. "All right," he gasps, and then curses helplessly as Pippin starts to ease down on him. He's so tight it's nearly painful, but Boromir slides easily, no tension stopping him. Pippin has that dreamy, smug, inward look again, the one Boromir loves so much. He pinches his own little nipples and gasps as he sinks down and down. Boromir thinks there's no way he can take all of it, but then Pippin's balls are resting on his pubic hair and the impossible has happened. He's feeling too much to process, and just holds onto Pippin's hips for a long moment, needing to be still and to feel him, to appreciate how deep inside him he is.

"Lord," Merry breathes, staring at them with round eyes. "I never thought you'd take it all, Pip."

"Sh-shows what you know," Pippin says, squeezing Boromir tight with his laughter. Boromir whimpers, and then just lies still and lets Merry guide Pippin up and down, murmuring to both of them about what a little slut Pippin is and how unbearably hot and silky inside. Boromir whines, weakly clutching at both of them and trying to last because they want him to. It's torture, and he never wants it to end.

Finally Pippin comes, though, bucking and groaning and grinding his hips down hard. He clenches around Boromir again and again, and he comes a moment after with a high-pitched sound somewhere between a wail and a moan. Pippin whines and clenches again as Boromir spills inside him, and then slumps onto Boromir's belly, nuzzling him. Almost before he can worry about Merry, Merry is straddling his neck and guiding his cock into his mouth. He tells Boromir what a good boy he's being as he makes more soft little noises and sucks Merry hungrily. He likes the easy fit, and whimpers in protest when Merry takes it out, chuckling.

"Hush, sweetheart," he says, stroking himself faster and faster. "You need icing." A moment later he cries out softly and comes on Boromir's face. Only after some time to catch his breath can Boromir chide him for his atrocious joke. Merry just grins at him, and helps Pippin slowly slide off of him, both of them hissing.

"You know, Merry, Pippin says, "honeycakes don't even _have_ icing."

Boromir licks his lips and laughs, his arms full of hobbits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like your belated birthday porn, LolaEvil. <3


End file.
